infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenades
Grenades are a group of powers used in Infamous 2. Several different varieties of''' grenades exist in the game and are unlocked by reaching specific karmic ranks and successfully performing specific stunts. While all grenades function in the same way, their specific features, dynamics and attributes may vary. List of grenades Primary * '''Alpha Grenade: The Alpha Grenade is the basic grenade. It consists of an explosive, kinetic charge, held together by Electromagnetism. It doesn't cause much damage compared to the stronger grenades, and it has no specific bonuses. It bounces off of surfaces and explodes a couple of seconds after it's thrown. It is first grenade available in the game, being introduced in the mission Forward Momentum.﻿ Level 1 * Electrocution Grenade: The Electrocution Grenade is an unstable grenade that electrocutes nearby targets before exploding. It has a weaker blast radius than the Alpha Grenade. Cole can also use this grenade as a temporary source of energy for his Electric Drain before it explodes, making it easier for him to recover energy in powered down areas. It is available for purchase from the PlayStation Network. * Sticky Grenade: The Sticky Grenade restores the adhesive properties of the Shock Grenade from Infamous, allowing it to stick to whatever it touches. It flies further than other grenades when thrown. Holding the square button allows Cole to bounce the grenade off surfaces, letting him perform the "Bounce'N'Stick" stunt by letting a grenade rebound off of a wall before sticking to his target. It is available to Cole when he acquires Guardian rank. (Unlocked by: Performing an "Enviro Kill" stunt 5 times) * Double Grenade: It is a large grenade that releases a small explosion on impact, making it bounce up and explode a second time for more damage. It is available to Cole after he acquires Thug rank. (Unlocked by: Performing a "CARnage" stunt) * Stalker Grenade: It is a heavy grenade that travels a shorter distance than other grenades, but will hop in one place for a period of time before exploding. It will also hop towards any nearby enemies, detonating when it gets close enough to deliver damage. It is available for purchase from the PlayStation Network. Level 2 * Ice Grenade: The only Cryokinetic grenade power. It's most noticeable behavior is that it freezes weaker victims on impact, but it can cause high damage against stronger enemies as well. It can also be used as a small area of cover. (Unlocked by: Using the Power Transfer Device with Kuo) * Napalm Grenade: The only Napalm grenade power. It is similar to the Double Grenade in that it explodes on impact, and it has a greater blast force and radius than all other grenades. Nix and Evil Cole were both users of this power. (Unlocked by: Using the Power Transfer Device on Nix)﻿ Level 3 * ' Cluster Grenade': A more powerful version of the Sticky Grenade, this weapon fragments into eight smaller grenades almost immediately after being thrown. Each individual grenade has a smaller blast radius than the Alpha Grenade, but delivers just as much damage. They will also bounce off of buildings and most objects, but it will stick to any cars and living targets that come in contact with them. It is excellent for use on large groups of enemies, but at medium range, it can also be used to deliver major damage to humungous enemies, such as Ice Crushers or Devourers. Consumes about 25% more energy than other grenades, or roughly one half of an Energy Core. (Unlocked by: Performing a "Precision Head Shock" stunt 10 times.) Trivia * When you have Evil karma, the Alpha and Sticky Grenades slightly resemble the grenades Kessler used at the end of InFamous. * Just like the other powers, Cole can unlock the opposite karmic powers if he has defeated the Beast with his previous karmic rank, allowing him to access even the Napalm and Ice Grenade. * The Cluster Grenade seems to be a partial combination of the final upgrades for each karma side of the Shock Grenade from InFamous. It separates into multiple grenades (Evil Karma) and sticks to enemies and some objects (Good karma). *In InFamous, all grenades were adhesive, and stuck to any enemy, but no object. However, the grenades used by Cole in his first battle with the Beast appear to have lost their adhesive properties, and simply bounce off the Beast's "skin." *Cole can use the icicles generated from the Ice Grenade as ammo for his Kinetic Pulse, throwing them as explosive projectiles. He must be careful not to touch an icicle while levitating it, however, or it will detonate and deliver a significant amount of damage and knockback. * The Stalker Grenade is similar to the kind of grenade that Kessler used, although Kessler's grenades would not explode unless Cole was to wander too close. See also * ''InFAMOUS 2'' Powers Sources * Infamous 2 ﻿ Category:Abilities Category:Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Napalm Category:Evil Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Good Powers Category:DLC Category:Articles in need of a gallery